The invention relates to a connector housing assembly for accommodating a connector contact for use in connecting a wire to a conducting lead embedded in a piece of foil, comprising at least one connector housing part, wherein at least one connector housing part comprises a recess for accommodating at least part of the connector contact, a face of the connector housing part facing a surface of the piece of foil being provided with an opening of the recess, wherein at least one connector housing part includes at least one protruding component, protruding from a face of that connector housing part facing a surface of the piece of foil, in use, each of the protruding component(s) being adapted to insertion through a respective hole in a piece of foil adjacent to the face from which it protrudes.
The invention also relates to a method of attaching a connector for use in connecting a wire to a conducting lead embedded in a piece of foil to the foil, including attaching to the foil a connector contact having a terminal for use in connecting a wire to the conducting lead, providing a connector housing assembly including at least a connector housing part comprising a recess for accommodating at least part of the connector contact, a face of the connector housing part facing a surface of the piece of foil being provided with an opening of the recess, inserting at least one protruding component protruding from a face in a connector housing part facing a surface of the piece of foil, through a respective hole in the piece of foil, and bringing the face of the connector housing part provided with the recess opening towards the facing surface of the piece of foil.
The invention also relates to an assembly of such a connector housing assembly and a housing for a mating connector.
Respective examples of such assemblies and such a method are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,955 discloses an electrical connector which at least partially receives a foil with printed conductors embedded therein, and comprises an insulating housing with an insertion aperture for the foil and at least one foil contact with a contact section for contacting the printed conductors. For introduction of the foil, an actuator, pivotally mounted at a hinge, is opened. Retaining webs, which are formed on the actuator, penetrate the foil to guard against the tensile force exerted on the foil. Locking noses of the housing engage in apertures and fix the actuator in the final assembled position.